


Baking Failure

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baking, Cookies~, Fluff, Kitchen Chaos, M/M, Past Argument, Rufus and Yukino as Wingman/-Woman, Sting can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting was never be one to truly be skilled in things like sewing, ironing, and cooking. But he believed that even he, who had set the kitchen on fire more than once already, could bake some simple chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>Oh~ how wrong he was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Sting and Rogue had a little~ argument, that didn't end that well. As an apology Sting wants to bake some cookies, but that doesn't go well either...Time for Rufus and Yukino to help!! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!! *bows deeply* :3

Sting was never be one to truly be skilled in things like sewing, ironing, and cooking. But he believed that even he, who had set the kitchen on fire more than once already, could bake some simple chocolate chip cookies.

Oh~ how wrong he was…

Yukino and Rufus were shocked by the sight that unfolded in front of them after they had set a step into the kitchen. Or...what was left of it. All of the kitchenware laid spread around the floor, while flour and sugar dusted the counters in white.

Black smoke still rose from a baking tray, which had been thrown into the sink carelessly. Rufus could make out little, black briquettes, which he assumed were once the cookies Sting had tried to bake.

Sting was covered in cookie dough, a few droplets even in his hair, his torso cladded in a ruined apron. It had a few little burn holes, which Yukino didn’t want to know where they came from.

The bottom lip of the blond teenager trembled in a suspicious way as he hid his eyes from his friends view, biting down on it with his teeth to hold it still, hands clenching at his sides.

Rufus threw a worried glance at Yukino, who couldn’t do anything but shrug lightly before he approached Sting, whose shoulders seemed to tremble from the Celestial Spirit mages side of view. “Sting-sama…?” She carefully dared to ask, laying a hand on the bare side of his upper arm.

The White Dragon Slayer’s ears perked up at the mention of his name, so he lifted his gaze to look at his friend with sad, wide eyes little tears pooling up in the corners of them as he mumbled weakly. “I...I’m such a failure…”

“No, no you’re not, Sting-sama…” Yukino protested immediately, “How about you get yourself cleaned up, while Rufus-sama and I tidy up the kitchen? And then we’ll bake those cookies together.”

Sting looked unsure for a minute as he fidgeted with his feet. He had lost complete motivation after the last try had been burnt as well. He had tried it over and over again, but wasn’t able to succeed. It seemed like that everything he touched in the kitchen was destined to burn.

He just wanted to surprise Rogue after the other had said that chocolate chip cookies were his favourite. He wanted to paint an honest smile onto those thin, pale lips and see him enjoy the sweet, baked goods. He just wanted to cheer Rogue up after he had seemed so down the last few days.

But all his efforts seemed to have gone to waste as he just mumbled an understanding to Yukino and turned around to get himself a bit more clean again his eyes still shining with unshed tears, because he hadn’t been able to do this on his own.

Yukino looked after the young Guild Master with a gaze of sympathy on her features before she turned to Rufus, who had already begun to pick up the fallen kitchen tools. “Do you think he wanted to make them for Rogue-sama?”

“Possibly. If I remember correctly than Rogue just had mentioned the other day, that he liked chocolate chips in his baked goods. And taking a look at this…” The Memory Make mage picked up an empty box, a picture of said ingredients on it, “Sting most likely wanted to surprise Rogue with them.”

The white haired, young girl couldn’t hold back the fond smile spreading on her lips as she soaked a cloth in water and began to wipe of the flour of the kitchen counter. “Sting-sama really is a sweetheart. I’m sure if we help him his mood will be lifted up again.”

“Certainly. We HAVE to help him...I wouldn’t be able to stand a whining Sting, if all of his efforts would have gone to waste.” Rufus mumbled under his breath as he threw the burnt cookies away.

Yukino rolled her eyes at this, because she knew for a fact that the long haired mage would be more than ready to help Sting out even though he didn’t want to show it. “Whatever you say, Rufus-sama.” She whispered with a light giggle.

The two Sabertooth mages managed to clean up the kitchen in no time and were just putting the last pieces of kitchen ware, where they belonged, as the quiet sound of someone clearing their throat reached their ears.

Sting had returned to the kitchen after he had managed to get rid of all of the dough in his hair and flour on his body, before he changed into some new clothes and shuffled out of the bathroom again. His expression was still the same as before: He was disappointed in himself that he couldn’t even do such a simple task.

Both of his comrades saw immediately that he was still down because of how the cookies had turned out, so they both tried to cheer him up by approaching him. Rufus placed one hand gently on his shoulder, while Yukino took on of Sting’s hands into her own smiling up at him softly.

“Come, Sting-sama! Let’s bake some cookies!”

“A-Ah...Mh...Hai…”

His answer was not as loud and cheerful as they were used to it, so they both exchanged a quiet glance knowing that they had to lift his spirits up again or he would bury himself even further into the doubt in his heart.

“Don’t falter, Sting! We will show you how it is done, so you can give them to Rogue later at the guild.” Rufus stated with a slight smirk present on his lips watching how the blond’s cheeks darkened in their colour.

Waving his hands in front of him in a defensive manner Sting tried to find words of excuse. “N-No...You’re w-wrong...T-They’re not for Rogue...T-They’re for…”

“For whom~?” The Memory Make mage teased even further seeing how Sting had been reduced to a stuttering mess and couldn’t even give a proper answer anymore.

Yukino could just shake her head at those two. It was the same every time when Rufus caught on to Sting’s feelings for the Shadow Dragon Slayer. And usually she would stop the long haired, young man, but not this time seeing how flustered Sting got. Instead she stepped in on her own. “They are for Rogue-sama, isn’t that right? You...You plan on giving them to him as an apology.”

The Celestial Spirit mages question caught the young Guild Master completely off-guard, the hasty movements of his arms freezing and his flustered face merging into one of sadness in the matter of seconds. His hands dropped to his sides, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as he looked down onto his feet and only after sheer endless moments of silence he finally raised his voice again.

“Y-Yes...I-I don’t w-want to be apart from him any l-longer…”

The truth was that the Twin Dragon Slayers had a major fight about a week ago and since than they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. It had been a long day for both of them. Sting had been tired from all the piled up work and Rogue because he just came back from a difficult mission. The blond seemed to collapse any moment on that day and the Shadow Dragon Slayer had tried to reason with him, but Sting wouldn’t listen. It had escalated from there to the point Minerva had to step in and separate them sending them home.

“Well then….” Yukino said tapping her finger under Sting’s chin. “Let’s get started, so that you two can finally make up. It’s about time.” The White Dragon Slayer smiled at her weakly, but was grateful to have his two friends here to help him.

From the moment they started their task it occurred to Rufus and Yukino that Sting was not totally helpless in the kitchen. He just needed a gentle guide that explained the single steps to him, so he could do them one after another. It seemed that before he had just thrown in every ingredient at once and used to much force stirring them.

With his guildmates’ help the baking seemed to be done in not time and only about an hour later all three of them were looking down at a little, metallic box filled with still cooling-off chocolate chip cookies. The Celestial Spirit mage and the Memory Make mage were relieved to see a smile back on Sting’s lips as he gazed down at their accomplishment with a slight blush present on his cheeks.

“Time to give them to him...ne?” Yukino remarked in her gentle voice smiling up at Sting, who bit down onto his bottom lip looking a little bit unsure, but he wouldn’t chicken out now so he nodded slightly in agreement.

~

The moment Sting set foot into Sabertooth together with Yukino and Rufus he could feel all of his guildmates’ eyes on him. Not really a surprise, because he hadn’t really shown himself during the day for the past week. Always sneaking up into the office after the last mages had left and rushing back home in the morning before someone could see him.

He hadn’t want to be seen by Rogue or he immediately would have pounced the other to beg for forgiveness.

And knowing his boyfriend...Sting knew that he wouldn’t have been granted it those past days.

But today should be the day he finally would apologize, so he ignored all the stares and searched for a familiar smell among all those flooding into his nose. Thanks to his enhanced senses he was able to locate Rogue in one of the further corners of the guild hall.

Sting threw one last glance at Yukino and Rufus and stumbled forwards in surprise feeling the Memory Make mage push him as he would want to say: “Go already! He’s waiting for you!”

The Guild Master hesitated for a few moments, before he took a deep breath and approached the Shadow Dragon Slayer, who didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. Not even when the young blond halted right by his side.

Only the clearing of a throat got him to lift his gaze slowly and the raven stared into deep blue oceans with mild interest. “Yes?” It sounded like a prayer to Sting to finally hear his boyfriend’s voice again.

The moment he had Rogue’s attention though, it seemed like his own voice had died in his throat. He tried a few times to say something, but nothing would come out. So in the end he just extended his hands and presented the little, metallic box to the other.

Rogue blinked at the object in utter confusion, not used to Sting being at a loss of words, but he was curious to what was in there so he gently took the box from the blond’s palms and opened it carefully.

The sight of actually edible looking cookies surprised him and gazing up at Sting he asked in a careful manner. “Did...you make them?”

The young Eucliffe was quick to nod a few times before he averted his gaze, a blush spreading on his cheeks. What had he been thinking? Cookies as an apology? Who would do something like that? Rogue surely wouldn’t accept them, now would he?

His ears perked up in interest though as a sound of crumbling reached them. He looked down in surprise to find Rogue actually trying one of the baked goods and calculating from the look in his eyes he seemed to like them. Biting down on his lip, Sting asked himself if he actually had been granted a chance to apologize with this. So he gave it it a try.

“I-I...U-Uhm...I made them for y-you...t-to…” Sting tried to gulp down the lump that had formed in his throat and push back the little voice in his head that told him Rogue would not forgive him, “I-I wanted...To a-apologize for what I s-sa-Mh!”

His eyes widened the second his wrist was caught by another hand and without a second thought pulled at so his balance faltered and he fell forward. His free hand grasped for something to catch himself as fingers suddenly laced through his and gave a gentle squeeze, all while his stuttering mouth was shut by a pair of soft, thin lips.

Sting’s shining, blue irises looked at Rogue’s closed eye-lids in pure irritation not understanding why the raven would suddenly do this. His mind was not ready to think right now though. Too good, too blissful was the feeling of finally feeling Rogue’s lips move against his again, that it didn’t took for the Guild Master to respond.

A relieved sigh escaped his mouth as he threaded his now free hand, because the Shadow Dragon Slayer’s has found its way around his waist, into his boyfriend’s soft, long locks deepening the kiss as he tilted his head to the side slightly. Both of them weren’t even able to hear the cheering and relieved groaning of their comrades, not being able to see anything but themselves right now.

Only when their lungs finally started to scream for some air did they part and looked into each other’s eyes, panting lightly. Sting searched for anything in Rogue’s crimson eyes that could show that he still hasn’t forgiven him, but...he found nothing but love and pure adoration as also a fond smile found its way onto the raven’s features.

“D-Does that mean...You f-forgive me?”

Sting’s voice was nothing but a mere whisper, still in fear of Rogue actually holding a grief against him. A light, honest laugh though proved him otherwise as his chin was lifted by a gentle hand to look into pools of crimson once more.

“I had already forgiven you the day after the fight, but...I wanted you to see and find out for yourself what you did wrong. I could never be mad at you for long, SUnshine.”

The White Dragon Slayer did not know how fast it happened, but in the next second it seemed he found himself in Rogue’s arms, face buried in the side of the raven’s neck as tears of happiness escaped the corners of his eyes. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and from what he could feel Rogue’s didn’t beat any slower.

Looking up at his partner, boyfriend and soulmate with shining eyes for the first time in a week a blinding, bright smile found its way onto Sting’s lips and he snuggles eagerly into Rogue’s hand on his cheek as he whispers in a fond, loving voice.

“I love you, Rogue.”

The raven’s answer was as soft as the wind on a beautiful spring day, yet it held so much meaning.

“I love you too, Sting.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so~ both of them are together again!! *sighs in relief and looks at them with a fond smile* ^w^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! *bows deeply in gratitude* <3


End file.
